The present invention relates generally to harvesting implements, and particularly to a forage corn harvester for harvesting corn stalks.
In the prior art, there is known an implement for harvesting stalks of the type to which the present invention relates (see German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,249,883) wherein conveying members consisting of two spirally shaped plates extend upwardly from knives which are arranged on the shaft of a conveyor roller in mirror-inverted fashion. Cut stalks are lifted by means of such spirally shaped plates within a cell which is formed between augers or screws arranged on opposite sides of the device. The stalks which are fed into the device are held in a strand. This hinders distribution over the entire feed slot between the feed rollers and results in a nonuniform cut. Additionally, stalks may become stuck between the spirally shaped plates and they may be bent over or torn off thereby leading to clogging of the device and damage.
Accordingly, it is the intent of the present invention to provide a conveying device in implements for harvesting stalks, particularly of the type previously mentioned, wherein the stalks will be freely guided to the feed rollers of the device on a level which may be predetermined and wherein, accordingly, the danger of clogging is essentially eliminated.